Episode 7
"Grand Duel! Zoro the Swordsman vs. Cabaji the Acrobat!", known as "The Desperate Duel" in the 4Kids dub, is the seventh episode of the anime adaption of the manga One Piece, and the fourth episode of the Buggy The Clown Arc of the series. It covers the 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, and 19th chapter of the manga. It originally aired in Japan on December 29, 1999. Statics *Air Date: 1999-12-29 *Opening: We Are! (1st Opening) *Ending: Memories (1st Ending) *Manga Chapters: *Funimation Title: Epic Showdown! Swordsman Zoro Vs. Acrobat Cabaji! Summary Zoro fights Cabaji, the second mate of the Buggy Pirates and defeats him. Luffy goes after Buggy and learns Buggy hates Shanks and that they have been crewmates in the past. Expanded overview Zoro and Nami arrive as well as the mayor declares that he will fight Buggy, but Luffy knocks him unconscious. After Luffy calls Buggy a big nose, Buggy orders that Luffy be blown to smithereens by a Buggy Balls, and so Luffy is fired at. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Balloon to bounce the bomb back at them, blowing up the building the Buggy Pirates are standing on. Buggy, however, protects himself with two of his men. Cabaji protects himself with Richie, making Mohji angry, and he attacks Cabaji. Cabaji sends him flying with a kick, and Luffy then knocks Mohji out of the air. Buggy orders Cabaji to attack Luffy, but as Cabaji charges on his unicycle, drawing his sword, Zoro blocks the attack, claiming that he will be Cabaji's opponent. Cabaji and Zoro quickly get into a fight. Cabaji kicks Zoro in the side, who is still wounded, so he falls. Zoro gets up, though, refusing to lose, and the fight continues. Cabaji uses a series of Circus Specials, and he charges right at Zoro, slashing Zoro in the side. Zoro stays standing as Nami decides to leave. Cabaji uses a series of tops before riding up the side of a building and pointing his sword down at Zoro, using Single Flower Vase. Buggy then launches his hand to grab Zoro and hold him, but Luffy stomps on Buggy's hand to stop it. Zoro leaps out of the way of Cabaji's attack just in time. Meanwhile, Nami sneaks past a drunken pirate and starts stealing Buggy's treasure, knocking the drunk pirate out when he finds she is there. Zoro gets up to face Cabaji one last time, and they charge at each other. Zoro uses Onigiri to take out Cabaji with one slash. He then collapses, and Luffy says he'll take care of the rest. He and Buggy face off, and Buggy says how Luffy's straw hat reminds him of a man he hates. Luffy realizes this is Shanks, and he will pound the answers of his questions out of Buggy. Buggy draws his knives and uses Bara Bara Japanese Cracker, but Luffy narrowly avoids it. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but Buggy avoids it, leaving Luffy wide open. Luffy then uses Gomu Gomu no Sickle, and Buggy uses Bara Bara Emergency Escape to avoid it, sending Luffy smashing into a building. Luffy emerges from the rubble, and Buggy uses Bara Bara Cannon, knocking back Luffy. Luffy becomes livid when he finds his hat was nicked. Buggy realizes the hat is precious to LUffy so he attacks again, and he manages to stab right through the hat and take it. Luffy remembers his past with Shanks, and hates Buggy more and more. Buggy then says how much he hates Shanks, and that he will curse him for the rest of his life as the episode ends. Edits Digital Edits *The US episode title refers to the duel between Zolo and Cabaji. *"Drinker's Pub" is erased from the sign. *The pirate's drool from the sight of Nami is deleted. Clip Edits *The scene with all of the knocked-out men after the Buggy Ball hits Buggy's crew is cut out. *A close-up of Nami after Cabaji hits Zoro a second time is cut out. *The scene where Cabaji looks like he impaled Zoro is cut out. *A close-up of Nami's chest is cut out. *A close-up of Luffy and Buggy right after Nami finds the map is cut out. *Zoro struggling to get up as well as a side-view of Cabaji is cut out. *Nami wiping the sweat from her head and sitting on the treasure bag is cut out. *Scenes afterwards until Luffy gets ready to fight is cut out. *A close-up of Luffy after Buggy mentions someone with red hair is cut out. *A close-up of Nami after watching Luffy get furious with Buggy is cut out. *Luffy's memories of his straw hat are cut short. *A scene with Buggy's henchmen who wanted to act like they were still unconscious is cut out. Dialogue Edits *Cabaji originally didn't have any dialogue when he's staring at Richie. *Nami is given additional dialogue. *Nami's dialogue when she says her chest hurt is changed to shoulders for obvious reasons. *In the dub, Luffy demands the map to the Grand Line from Buggy, this doesn't happen in the original. *Buggy asks Luffy that if he was going to be the Pirate King, what am I? God of the Pirates? This is changed to Emperor to avoid religious references. *Buggy laughs much more than he did in the original. Name Changes *Cabaji's Murder Under a Cloud of Smoke is changed to Extreme Steambath. *Cabaji's Old Man's Flame is changed to Blazing Breath. *Many of Cabaji's attacks have different names. *Buggy's Bara-Bara Japanese Cracker is changed to Chop-Chop Buzzsaw. *Buggy's Bara-Bara Cannon is changed to Chop-Chop Harpoon. Color Edits *The pirate's bottle of sake is a different color. Characters Appearances In Order Of Appearance *Richie *Luffy *Chou-Chou *Mohji *Zoro *Nami *Buggy *Boodle *Buggy's Unamed Henchman *Cabaji *Shanks (Flashback) *Lord of the Coast (Flashback) *Lucky Roux (Flashback) *Yassop (Flashback) *Ben Beckman (Flashback) External links * The Desperate Duel at TV.com. Category:Anime Category:Episodes